Wall mounted light fixtures are commonly provided with mountings which include a canopy adapted to be attached to the wall and mounting bars or arms connecting the fixture to the canopy and hence to the wall. For many fixtures it is important from a decorative and support standpoint that the fixture be arranged such that its longitudinal axis be maintained parallel to the wall. Often the fixture must be arranged vertically parallel to the wall. A fixture which is not so arranged may place undue stress on the mounting bars or arms or canopy and is certainly not pleasing to the eye.
In an attempt to obtain and maintain this parallelism between the fixture and wall, the arms must be suitably sized, positioned and interconnected between the canopy and fixture.
The results obtained by sizing the arms are not always satisfactory and tend to detract from the decorative quality of the fixture. Further, these mounting means can increase the expense of manufacture of the fixture.